


Drunken Confessions

by Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall



Series: Haikyuu Collab [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Breeding, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall
Summary: If you take one drunk volleyball player make him jealous, what do you get?Fucked.You get fucked.(Hinata Shouyou x Reader)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Collab [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965499
Kudos: 155





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Haikyuu HQ server collab! It does have light spoilers for the final chapters of Haikyuu, so you have been warned!
> 
> Prompt: "Guess I'll just have to cum inside you."

Hinata Shouyou is an idiot. 

An amazing volleyball player, and a great boyfriend, but an idiot, nonetheless. 

But he’s your idiot. 

These thoughts rang through your head as you drove the two of you back to your apartment. Tomorrow, Shouyou would have to finish packing and leave for the Olympics. So to celebrate his last day in Japan, Karasuno along with the newly formed Japan National Volleyball Team decided to hold a farewell party.

And by throwing a farewell party, you meant get absolutely smashed at a bar. Once the bartender heard that they were representing Japan, drinks were poured faster than they could finish. Even the stoic Sakusa was buzzed by the end of the night. 

As one of the few who didn’t drink, you had to be the designated driver for half of the team. 

Yay. 

Luckily the hotel that hosted them was nearby and they left your car and entered their rooms with relative ease. You did not envy their incoming hangovers. All that was left was to drive back home and somehow get Shouyou into bed. 

“Your mine,” he slurred. You rolled your eyes. 

“Sure.” 

“He doesn’t deserve to look at you.” He continued. You let out a sigh. He was still hanging on to that? 

Back in the bar, while everyone else was getting trashed, you sat at the bar, nursing a soda. You got used to the sound of blaring music, so hearing an unfamiliar voice talking to you had you surprised. Looking up from your drink, you noticed a well-dressed man looking at you. From his lightly tousled hair to his finely pressed clothes to even the amount of watches and rings on his fingers, he exuded wealth.

“Hey.” The mystery man sat next to you. And with him the smell of alcohol wafted into your nose. 

‘Great. He’s drunk.’ 

“Oh. Hi.” You awkwardly responded, racking your brain for a reason to get up and leave. The man didn’t notice your inner turmoil and continued to talk. It wasn't until you felt a hand on your thigh that you outwardly reacted. 

You shot up with anger. “Don’t touch me!” He waved off your anger.

“Why are you so mad, sweetheart? I was only being friendly.” Narrowing your eyes. you stepped back and crossed your arms. It was time to leave. At least away from this fucker.

“What’s going on?” A familiar voice slurred. You turned to see your boyfriend. His normally warm eyes were narrowed as he nursed a glass in his hand. You walked towards him and gave him a hug, making sure that the drunkard watched. You looked at Shouyou and gave him a thankful smile.

“Hey babe, I was waiting for you.” You guided the both of you towards the rest of the party. You didn’t notice the look that Shouyou gave the man. If you did, you would have known that you were in for it. 

You thought that he had forgotten about it. That he would blame it on his altered perception. On the drinks in his system. But sadly for you, he didn't.

This brought you back to the present of you driving the both of you home. 

“Y/n?” Your boyfriend asked sweetly. Since you were stopped at a red light, you took a quick moment to turn and take a quick peek at your drunk boyfriend. 

His brown eyes were wide and filled with anger. He was shaking in his seat. But it obviously wasn’t from the cold. His hand tightly gripped your thigh. He was pissed. 

If you hadn’t noticed his flushed cheeks and slightly hazy eyes, you wouldn’t have known that he was drunk.

“When we get home, your mine.” He calmly stated.

“Oh.” You were fucked. 

~~~

Shouyou acted like a mad man as he thrust deeper into you. The sounds of his moans and his declaration of you being his filled the room.

“That fucker at the bar will never see you like this!” Shouyou had your legs on his shoulders as he gripped your hips. Sweat covered the both of you as your moans slipped from your tongue. 

“Never! He’ll never see me like this! Only you.” It was the only answer. Only Shouyou could make you feel like this. Only Shouyou knew how to scream like this. Him and only him.

He felt proud of your answer. You were his. He was yours. “Who do you belong to?” He shouted, pausing his thrusts. Tears streamed down your face from your desperation. Why did he stop? You wanted him to continue. He had to know that you wanted him.

“You! I belong to you!” You stammered, attempting to feel more friction on his cock. Drool escaped your lips as you mumbled your love and affection for the man who dominated you. 

“Good!” And with that, he continued to thrust inside you. He sealed your mumblings with a kiss. Your tongues battle for dominance as he moved his hands from his hands to hold your own. 

“Guess I’ll just have to cum inside you.” Shouyou gave a hazy smile as his thrusts grew unsteady. With a baby, you’d never be alone. You would have a piece of him with you forever. 

“Yes! Inside! Please come inside!” Your shouts filled the room. Your legs began to cramp as you felt yourself draw closer to coming.

“Souyou! I’m coming!” And you were gone. Your eyes began to roll back and you could feel your boyfriend’s thrusts as you spasmed on his cock.

“Take it! Take my come! Take all of it!” Shouyou shouted, pumping you full of his cum. His breaths grew heavy as he gave smaller pumps as he finished coming. He unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. After taking a few breaths yourself, you giggled.

“You were jealous of him?” Your boyfriend huffed and sat up. He crossed his arms and looked down.

“I didn’t like how he was looking at you. You're mine.” He grumbled. After cleaning up, the both of you returned to the bed. 

“Now you won’t forget about me when I’m gone.” He cuddled closer to you. His eyes closed and you could hear his slight snoring. As his breath evened, you rolled to face his sleeping face.

“You idiot, how could I ever forget you.” You found his hand and gently held it.

“And I won’t be alone when you're gone. How can I be when I’m already pregnant?” You whispered with a small smile.


End file.
